A tiny whinny adventure
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: Sometimes spoilers really do come in handy.


_Hey guys this is my first ever Doctor Who Fic and I apologise if anything is wrong or doesnt make sense I just really wanted to write a little oneshot for these two. _

_I want to be River Song so badly! _

_I hope you Enjoy this..._

* * *

'Riverrrr I'm boreddd' The Doctor whined as he lent against the tardis console watching her reading a book.

'Well amuse yourself sweetie'

'Doing what come on lets go on an adventure' he jumped around like an excited child on Christmas morning.

'I really need to finish this book' River sighed she really did want an adventure but the chance to annoy her husband was just too tempting.

'Riverrrrrrr….'

'Doctor…' she mimicked hiding her smirk behind the old pages of her book.

'I hate you' he complained.

'No you don't' she laughed.

'Hey that's my line'

River couldn't supress a laugh as she placed the book down beside her levering herself up from the seat walking up to the doctor who now had his back to her, River sighed as she wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

'One tiny whinny adventure then I get back to my book' she agreed laughing as the Doctor cheered in triumph spinning in her arms to plant a kiss on her forehead.

'Come on Song lets go on a tiny whinny adventure!'

3 days later.

'What happened to tiny' River shouted running through another corridor followed closely by the doctor.

'Rule 1' he replied smirking, he couldn't help it they may be running for their lives, but it was great fun.

'Rule 1 I swear to god If you ever write that down I think I may shoot it'

'No fair' he pouted as they ran into another room.

'That's marriage for you sweetie' she paused checking the room was empty 'Do you think we've lost them?'

The Doctor chuckled 'when do we ever lose them'

A malicious laugh echoed around the room 'my my the rumours were true the Doctor really isn't stupid'

'If that wasn't coming from someone trying to kill us I think I would take that as a compliment' River muttered scanning the room.

'That's a first a compliment from an enemy' the doctor had to laugh.

Both the Doctor and River scanned the room but still couldn't see anyone.

They both let their guards down only slightly but it was their first mistake as the Doctor turned to make a remark about the lack of manners a thunderous bang echoed throughout the room and the wall to the right of the pair slide down revealing a group of cowboys.

'Ohhh this is new as well' the Doctor commented clapping his hands together 'what happened to the wild west I didn't really think spaceships were your scene'

'The doctor the greatest enemy of the cyber men' one of the cowboys exclaimed his voice bouncing around the walls.

'I thought I recognised the technology, so what's this brain transplantation, brain washing ooooh hypnotism that would be fascinating'

'The cyber men have more armies than the Doctor knows' the cowboy although human spoke and moved like a robot 'The Doctor has one flaw the Cyber men are superior to him in all ways'

'One flaw is that it, go on enlighten me' it was threatening and River could tell he meant every word.

However, before either the Doctor or River could move one of the unresponsive and unmoving robots un holstered his gun and fired off two rounds.

The Doctors hands made quick work of checking his torso and sighed no bullet wounds but before he could gloat about their bad aim the lead cowboy/robot spoke 'The Doctor is at the mercy of emotion his anger and grief will destroy the Doctor and everything he holds dear'

Mind working at light speed he worked to register every word that had just been said before realisation flashed through his mind.

'River' he gasped turning on his heel to see River slumped against a wall.

'The Doctors anger will destroy him' the creature echoed again however the Doctor's blood boiled he needed to protect River and that's what he put before his emotions.

Running over to her body he found her vortex manipulator and sent them back to the Tardis.

As soon as they hit the floor The doctor started running his hands around her body and chocked on a strangled gasp as he felt two bullet holes in her jacket.

'Sweetie, how many hands do you have' a gasped breath made him jump.

'River are you okay' he quickly squeaked moving to help her sit up.

She didn't say anything but put her hands under where the bullet holes where under her jacket then she pulled out her tardis blue diary currently smouldering with two bullets lodged into its back cover.

'Thank God for Spoiler's'


End file.
